iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Albar of Tumblestone
Appearance He appears to be in top shape, has a short beard and brown, medium length hair. Looks as if he hasn´t washed himself in a very long time. History Albar was born in 365 as the first son of Illyn of Tumblestone and his wife Marianne. It was a family of knights and therefore, on the day he was able to hold a sword, Albar began a very strict training routine so that he could follow the family´s tradition. Even as a child Albar loved spending time outside, hunting lessons were his favourite, and at the age of 12 the boy already sneaked out to go on hunting trips by himself. Sometimes lasting even for days. During this time he lived from what the forests and mountains gave him, and he never returned empty handed. Still, his parents never welcomed this and the boy often faced punishment for his actions. Hunting still remained his passion. Another skill he picked up at young age was hiding, disappearing in the dark corners of his house, and re appearing in others. He did this to avoid beatings, baths, or other duties he had as a knight to be. He was always caught as the house of his family was relatively small, but he always tried. As he reached the age of 16, he travelled to King´s Landing to finish his training. His masters were far from happy with his skill with the sword, but instead of improving, the boy decided to pick up the bow, as it was the weapon he had learned to use on his hunts and had become quite good with. He was knighted at 20 years of age, but his knight status was soon revoked when it was found out that he was infertile. All of the women he had lied with reported no pregnancy whatsoever. With his status revoked he was also banished from his home, as his parents didn´t want to have a failed knight in their family. With no other prospects Albar seemed lost, in fact he was close to taking his own life when he accidentally stumbled upon a bounty letter. Intrigued, he picked it up and studied it. Money for a human head seemed too good to be true, not only that, but also unworthy of a knight. But as the hunger pains started setting in, he realised that he was no knight. After many years he went on a hunt again, this time for a human. The coming years of his life were financed by bounty contracts. He was keeping himself above water quite easily and the blood kept flowing. He always liked how easy it was, how careless the outlaws he was hunting were, and how quickly they fell to his arrows. He stayed far from cities, lived in the wilderness and only ever came to a city when it was time to collect bounties. Recent History * Work In Progress Timeline • 365 AC: Birth. • 371 AC: Beginning of his training. • 377 AC: His first hunting trips. • 381 AC: Travel to King´s Landing • 385 AC: Knighted • 386 AC: Knighthood revoked, first bounty hunt. Family • Illyin of Tumblestone, his father • Marianne, his mother • Phillip of Tumblestone, his brother • Barbara of tumblestone, his sister Supporting Characters * none Supporting Animals * Bug. An old horse he bought some years ago. Not fast but helps him carry his belongings. Category:King´s Landing Category:Crownlander